


Диктофоны

by Pheeby



Series: Sherlock fanvideo [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Male Friendship, One-Sided Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, POV Sherlock Holmes, Pining, Pining Sherlock, Self-Sacrifice, Sherlock Feels, Sherlock-centric, Unrequited Love, Video, Video Format: WMV
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:29:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6315079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pheeby/pseuds/Pheeby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnlock fanvideo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Диктофоны

**Author's Note:**

> For ФБ Sherlock Holmes 2015  
> Music: Танцы минус - Диктофоны


End file.
